Love... Square??
by Clary of Funk
Summary: Two guys and two girls, one of the guys and one of the girls are brother/sister. What will become of the Love square? Will it hold better than the triangle? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Love @ First Sight

Love... Square?  
  
OK, CLARY"S BIG MISTAKE  
I just finished the first chapter and I relize that I didn't use SM names! DARN!! (I would swear but i dont think it is   
proper). So lets just say that:  
Charlette= Serena  
Lizy= Ray  
Martin= Andrew  
Joeseph= Darien  
For the next chapter I'll get it into my memorie to use SM names!!   
  
Chapter 1  
Charlette and her boyfriend Joeseph where a perfectly happy couple with quite a few good freinds. They were both good people,  
not rich and snobish like half of my characters are usually. That was until Charlette ran into some wad of luck and won the   
lottery. She had won the big 5million jackpot and after she had given alot away, donations to the poor, to friends and family  
, she had .5million for herself. she bought her own very nice condo scince she was going to have to move out soon either, it   
was an oldish condo with the need to be fixed up. She fixed it up with the help of her family and Joeseph. she furnished it   
too, but she wanted her roo to be specialized, by a specialized furnisher (you know one of those people that come to your   
house and tell you what kind of funiture will go nicely, and perfectly in it). She phoned the company that does that and a   
girl that was new was free and could do her room, her name was Lizy.   
Later that week on wednessday the 13th Lizy came over to look at Charlette's room. Charlette's brother was there today   
because he was hoping to get his share of his sister's grub. "Yo Martin! Pass me that checkbook!" Charlette told her brother   
to get his eyes off Lizy who he seemed to like. She was very pretty with a fair figure wearing a suit with her shoulder   
lenghth brown hair brushed a hundred times so it semmed, that it shone like spun gold. Martin quickly withdrew his gase   
and went for the check book. A week or two passed and Lizy and Charlette had becom friends because Charlette had given her   
twice what her deserved pay was because she did such a good job, and Lizy came back with the 'mistake' They began to know   
each other and Charlette was desperatly trying to become closer friends so that she could set her brother up with her. The   
relationship between she and her brother was a good one and she felt sorry for him because he had not had a long term   
relationship ever. Weeks came and passed and Charlette succeded in becoming friends with Lizy. Charlette had invited her   
to go out to dinner with her, Joeseph, and Martin, her treat.   
After they had had their meal, Charlette and Joeseph went to pay and 'otherwise in a more private area' while purposely leaving  
Martin and Lizy alone together. Martin didn't know this but Charlette had asked Lizy to be his girlfriend, she had said yes   
while afterwards admiting that she had liked him all along as well, Love @ 1st sight.   
"So..." Martin said trying to make conversation, he was very shy and not good at this sort of thing.  
"You have a very nice sister, and not just because she is VERY generous", Lizy said, she was better at the 'conversation thing'  
"Why do you say that?" answered Martin, in confution.  
"She set us up, can't you tell?"   
"WHAT?? You know that I..." He broke off.  
"Ya i know that you ___, and I ___ you too." She said, blushing.  
"What???? You like me too????"  
"Yes, from the very first glance" That part Charlette had put in for her to say.  
"WOW, I do have a nice sister. And all that she had to do to set us up and make you andher friends."  
"Mind you she did get a friend in return, and nothing is more rewording than a smile! Thatz my companie's modo,"  
"Hey, well you wanna go to the movies sometime?"  
"Sure, anytime, for you"  
"Friday night, the scariest playing movie playing presently at that time?"  
"Your on, and the one that looks the less frightend when we walk out has to pay for the other person's ticket!"  
"Gotcha, only i was only joking"  
"Well, you expect too little in a girl"  
"No bebe, I find it all in you"  
Smiling the new couple went up to meet the other two at the car.  
-END OF CHAPTER 1-  
So watcha think?? TEL ME WAT U THINK!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Chalange 3! 2! 1! GO!

Love... Square?  
After Andrew and Ray got back to the car where they had to point out that they where there and could see them to Serena and Darien, they decided that they'll go on a double date to the movies.   
~~AT THE MOVIES~~  
They met in the arcade where it was planned to meet. The guys went off to get popcorn etc.  
~~WHAT THE GUYS WERE TALKING ABOUT~~  
"Hey Andrew, I'll have you a competition?" said Darien  
"Ok, what about?"  
"We have to try to take our girls out on a nicer date and listen in on them when their telling each other about their dates"  
"That wouldn't be fair! You are so much richer than I am, mind you I have money form my sis, but that is for college!"  
"OK, then we have a competition to see who can 'do it' better"  
"HAHA! OK! You are so on!!"  
"OK! Competition starts tonight!"  
"OK, the sooner the better!"  
They walked back to the girls with their popcorn.  
~~WHAT THE GIRLS WERE TALKING ABOUT~~  
"Don't you ever wonder what guys talk about when their not with their gals?" said Serena.  
"No, I don't like to think about it. I know though, don't ask me to mention it though, the thought is enough to make me sick."  
"OK then, I wont ask you."  
"Ya know, I thinktheir up to sumtin"  
"I agree, why don't we go and investigate?"  
"Ok," The two of them creeped out of the arcade around to where the boys were without them noticing as they were in a deep conversation. They went to the person that was managing the cash register where the boys had paid and asked the gal there wat their bfs had been talking about.   
"Something about 'who can do it better wins' that is all I can say, can I get you any food?"  
"No thank you, but thank you! Thank you very much!" Serena pulled out a five and said:  
"This is for the info, it is worth so much to us!"   
They caught up with the boys and Ray won the 'not freeked out the most at the end of the movie' contest. After the movie the girls had snuck out into the girls bathroom to make their plan, they knew they would have to get one soon as the guys would start the competition as soon as possible. They came out 10 mineuts later with a plan here it was: They would go along with the plan, but if they tried to find out which of them had a better night they wouldn't go for who's was better, they would act as true friends would.  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
